The Bestest Ten Rugrats Fics of 2014
by celrock
Summary: A brief look at what Celrock considers her favorite ten Rugrats fan fic stories to be released in 2014.


Author's Note: Decided to take on the challenge presented by TheUnkownAuthor in his version of this story, so, hope you enjoy!

The Bestest Ten Rugrats Fics of 2014

Summary: A brief look at what Celrock considers her favorite ten Rugrats fan fic stories to be released in 2014.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats or All Grown Up, nor do I own the stories being talked about in this story, they're the property of their original creaters.

Let me start out by saying, that this is only a list based off of my own opinions, and it does include stories in all areas of the Rugrats fandom, including crossovers, regular stories, and one-shots, as I feel they all fit together as one giant category, and that category would be, the Rugrats/All Grown Up category, so, without further adue, let's get started!

Story #10: Evil Abbigale by TCKing12

I wish TCKing12 hadn't taken down this Rugrats and Phineas and Ferb crossover, that was released back in August of 2014, finishing up in early to mid September. Not only was it his longest story to date, totaling 38 chapters, but the plot really developed, as we met the Shadow for the first time, and saw just how much trouble everybody got into, finally in the end, singing to get the Shadow to stop possessing Abbigale's body. It was also interesting to see how Abbigale handled the death of her grandfather Chaz, and just how much trouble an evil Shadow can get into. I hope TCKing12 will reupload the story in 2015, so people who didn't get to read it the first time around, can check it out.

Story #9: The Fragility of the Human Heart by TheUnkownAuthor

His first story, and definitely my first knowledge of this particular Fan Fic writer, I enjoyed all 32 chapters of it. It was not only very well written, but we really see Chuckie's character portrayed very well, as he's always been the one of the bunch to have a difficult time with life, having to conquer many fears, and learn to face life, head on. We really get to see an older version of Chuckie that mmight have appeared had All Grown Up continued into the rugrats as high schoolers, and this is a great story for anybody who is stumbling across Rugrats for the very first time, to get a really good picture of what Chuckie is like, even if he is sixteen in this story. It was also nice that in the end, Chuckie got to graduate from high school with his friends, as there were points throughout the story when I worried between Chuckie's cancer diagnosis, and everything else that was going on, that he wasn't going to make it. Also, having Chuckie diagnosed with some disabilities like Asburgers was also good, kind of similarly to Tommy becoming blind in my Fan Fic, Driving Disaster. Good job, good job, and I look forward to reading more stories from you in the coming 2015 year!

Story #8: Rugrats: Days of the Past by lilnate13

While all of lilnate13's stuff is good, this one is by far my favorite, because it's his only story thus far, to feature the Rugrats as toddlers, continuing post the end of the Rugrats series. He's done a good job adding in other OC's, not to mention, doing his own spoof on some Rugrats episodes, like Curse of the Weirwolf and Reptar on Ice, and having some of the events turn out different, like the babies being kidnapped during the Reptar on Ice show. In fact, they're still in the process of being kidnapped at this moment in time, I hope to see this story continued in 2015, I'm curious whether or not they escape or not, and if it's the parents who break them out, or, if Tommy finds some means of escape, causing the babies to go on a huge adventure, like they did in The Rugrats Movie and Rugrats Go Wild. Also, his concept of the S.A.D. Club, an organization who wants to murder the Rugrats, was also quite clever as well.

Story #7: A Step at a Time by Babysmurfrock

I would have more or less, put Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's here, but since it was started before 2014, I couldn't exactly include it, even if I have helped a great deal to help that story push forward, by providing babysmurfrock with several ideas to keep that story a float. This one-shot one was good, as we get to see how Dil took his first steps, putting things into perspective of how his character is portrayed in Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's, and, seeing that I too wrote a story about Dil taking his first steps, called Dil's First Solo Steps, it's interesting to read my story, and her story, and see the similarities and differences between the two.

Story #6: When you Believe, Ninth in the Danny, Tommy and Friends Story Series by Rugphan

While this story made me cry, and took a while to be completed, I absolutely loved it! It was interesting to see the Rugrats face death again, but instead of with the death of a pet or an adult, they see that even children who are sick can die too, and learn some valuable lessons about life, like living everyday to the fullest, because you never know when your life can take a traumatic turn in a heartbeat. It was nice how the Rugrats and Danny Phantom made Jeremy's final days some of the best days of his life he would ever have, I don't think there's any group of toddlers on this earth that could have done a better job of this than the Rugrats, I seriously don't. I also love how this story takes place during a period that was more or less, ignored on Rugrats itself, as it, along with all of Rugphan's other stories, takes place while Didi is pregnant with Dil, post The Family Tree episode in season 5, and prior to the events of The Rugrats Movie. It's interesting to see how things play out while Tommy waits for the coming of his new baby brother, and watching Didi's pregnancy unfold and develop throughout these stories that Rugphan has released. She's currently working on story number 10 in this particular series, I hope it's continued in 2015, as she's an excellent writer, and her stories teach some great valuable lessons in all aspects of life, for both, the Rugrat, and the Danny Phantom characters. A suggestion though, let's have all of these stories appear as Rugrats and Danny Phantom crossovers, since both categories do exist.

Story #5: The Dream Chronicals: The Fight Against Nightmare by TCKing12

A Rugrats and Lego Movie crossover, as you can see, TCKing12 made it twice on this list, but can we blame him? Next to me, he's probably one of the most active writers in this particular fandom, in terms of how much content he releases on a regular basis, and, I have to say, I was surprised that none of his content made it on to TheUnknownAuthor's list, but anyway, an excellent story as always! We learn in this story about how the Rugrats are in the Dream World, possessing super powers, which were given to them by The Watcher of Dreams, and it's in this story, when they get their super powers, and we meet Nightmare, for the very first time. In fact, all Dream Chronical stories by TCKing12 are very good, if you haven't checked them out, then I strongly encourage all of you, to do so!

Story #4: Two and Up by Jesse Barrow

Another great story to totally bring back the whole Rugrats nastalja. While each chapter is short and sweet, you could almost say they're the perfect length for the traditional eleven minute episodes of Rugrats, and, it's totally as if the series returned for a tenth season. We meet his OC, Jesse in this story, as well as see plenty of other OC's appear in it, as they go on the many adventures that the rugrats cease to have during the original series. I'll mention here and there that my favorite episode in the Two and Up series so far is the trip they took to New York City, which was a three-part special. That adventure they took, let's just say, I could have seen that being an actual Rugrats episode. Keep up the great writing on this ongoing story come 2015, I look forward to seeing what other adventures you have up your sleeve, for Jesse and the gang!

Story #3: Switching Places by PerkyGoth14

The only other story besides a few of mine, to be posted as a Rugrats and Bobby's World crossover. It was nice to see her take on the liberty of releasing not only an idea I gave to her, but like me, taking 2 cartoons from the 90's, and combining them into one story, where we see Angelica and Bobby switch places for a day. The characters were portrayed just perfectly, and, it was very well written. I hope to see more people post Rugrats/Bobby's World stories in the coming 2015 year besides myself, maybe even some Bobby's World regulars, which nobody has posted any stories to that category yet, and, you'd think if so many people grew up watching Rugrats in the 90's, there's got to be a Bobby's World fan out there on Fan Fiction somewhere, would love to see what they could come up with! I only got into it as a result of a recommendation given to me on Amazon, and I'll admit, while Rugrats is far better than Bobby's World, both of them were good in their own right, and it's amazing to see what happens, when you combine the two shows and the characters from each together, seeing that Bobby is a lot like what I could have seen the Rugrats being like in their preschool and kindergarten days, seeing the world from a literal point of view, with a big imagination.

Story #2: Zack and Star Forever Love by lilnate13

Look at that, lilnate13 makes the list a second time, and, he made it a second time, because he decided to write a story, that centers around my OC, something that while my OC is in many stories out there on this fandom, besides mine, in this story, he's a central character, and it's interesting to see how the relationship of Zack, and lilnate13's OC Star, blossoms. I hope to see more chapters in this story appear in the 2015 year.

Story #1: New Generation by BehindTheWallOfSleep

A very well written story, and, not only is Dil's character portrayed just perfectly in adult form, had we seen Dil grow up past the All Grown Up series, but it's interesting to see him as a parent. Also, his daughter Blaer, takes on a lot of Dil's characteristics, minus the alien obsession of course. Another great story which I hope to see continued come the 2015 year.

And, this concludes my look at which stories I vote as my top 10 favorites released in 2014. I hope everybody who releases stories, and continues to release stories, can make for just as good a year in 2015, as they did in 2014, and, who knows, if your name didn't make my list this time around, will it make the list come the end of 2015? Time will tell. For now, each and everyone of you, please, keep up the great writing, and, all the best to all of you, in 2015!

The End


End file.
